1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restoration of surfaces of articulating joints of the body, and more specifically, to restoration of a surface formed of articular cartilage through the use of a tissue graft.
2. The Relevant Technology
The articulating surfaces of various joints of the body, such as the adjacent surfaces of the tibia and femur, are covered with cartilage that facilitates relative sliding. Due to trauma, disease, or wear, local defects can be formed in such surfaces. Such defects can cause discomfort for a patient and accelerate wear of the remaining cartilage.
Accordingly, several treatments have been developed to address problems with cartilage articulation surfaces. According to one known treatment, a cartilage graft is harvested from some other part of the body (thereby providing an “autograft”), and is positioned at the site of the defect. Via various methods known in the art, graft incorporation may be promoted to help integrate the graft with the surrounding cartilage.
Unfortunately, keeping the cartilage graft in place presents a somewhat unique challenge. According to some known methods, the graft may be fastened to the graft site, or held within a cage attached to the bone behind the articulation surface. Unfortunately, many such retention mechanisms inhibit contact and/or fluid flow between the graft and the surrounding cartilage, thereby inhibiting incorporation. Additionally, some such mechanisms leave components in the body that will not be absorbed by the body, and thus have the potential to become dislodged and damage the articulation surfaces. Further, some such mechanisms are complex and/or difficult to implant in the body, thereby increasing the expense of the operation, the invasiveness of the surgery, the healing time required, and the probability of failure.